· Fairy Tale ·
by Regiment'88
Summary: [KaiXRei] Cuento de Hadas. Porque siento que te amo. Ayúdame a escribir en estas hojas en blanco lo que quiero que sea mi propio cuento de hadas. [shounenai, lemon]


Nota #1: Uní la introducción con el primer capitulo, porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Nota #2: Rei es italiano, pero del norte xD Kai es alemán, de nuevo del norte, al igual que Yuriy…. Bryan es italiano también….pero del sur…si fueran italianos supieran lo horroroso que es. Yo, siendo del norte, me burlo de ellos XD….

_**Título de la Obra**: Fairy Tales _

_**Autor Original**: Regiment' 88_

_**Género:** Yaoi. Romance-Tragedia _

_**Anime:** Beyblade_

_**Disclaimer:** La serie Beyblade no me pertenece. Esta historia es solo un fetiche de la autora la cual no tiene nada que ver con la historia original de Beyblade, mas ella va a usar de todas formas los personajes. _

_**Pareja: **Kai x Rei, slight Bryan x Rei, BxY_

_**Rankin: **T_

_**Summary: **Porque siento que te amo. Ayúdame a escribir en estas hojas en blanco lo que quiero que sea mi propio cuento de hadas. shounen-ai, lemon _

_**-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-**_

_**·Fairy Tales·**_

_**By Regiment' 88**_

_**-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-**_

**-Introducción-**

**·Prioridad·**

**Pov Rei**

¿Cómo es posible el que alguien venda tu cuerpo y sentimiento a un desconocido de tal manera? Fue mi caso. Fui vendido de una forma tan vana¿y para que? Para lo que siempre se codicia. Poderío, dinero y tierras. Es algo que a mi no me incumbe. ¿Por qué soy yo, cuando mis hermanos podrían estar dispuestos a hacer esto? Es acaso mi castigo por intentar ser libre, algún tipo de cruel castigo por el que tengo que pasar. ¿O acaso es alguna otra enseñanza de la vida que me quieren mostrar¡Vaya enseñanza! Si tienes dinero suficiente no debes preocuparte por conseguir a alguien que te ame, pues el amor no existe, y el dinero si lo puede comprar todo. Incluyendo un esposo.

Y yo que pensaba que mi vida iba a hacer otro libro en la colección de los cuentos de hadas; pues ya veo que son solo eso, cuentos infantiles creados para hacer ilusionar a los pequeños vástagos. Pues el amor no existe, y el vivir juntos para siempre es solo una mentira inmunda. ¿Amar? Como se me pudo haber ocurrido. En este mundo de guerras y mentiras, barbaridades y pecadores, no existe tal cosa. Solo un sentimiento mas, algo satírico y comercial. Cual solo existe en el asqueroso mundo de los campesinos iracundos y no para la alta burguesía. Yo imaginaba mi futuro de otra manera. Yo quería estudiar, aprender más lenguas, ver el mundo sin ser prisionero de un bellaco castillo hecho de roca. Pero la imaginación es solo eso, y el futuro mío solo depende de lo que mis padres decidan. Mi palabra no es válida para sus oídos, ya que me han desterrado por mis pensamientos de independencia y mi voz vulgar en contra su religión. Soy otra alma más fuera de su época. Un alma encerrada y cegada por la avaricia de su padre… un alma cual no tiene palabra ni valor… es un alma cual fue vendida, o mejor dicho regalada, y maldecida a jamás descubrir si el amor de que tanto hablan la urbe es algo real.

Porque no fue siempre el tiempo que pensé que los sentimientos eran inventos comerciales. No siempre creí que el mundo era oscuro y cruel. Pero si fue hace mucho tiempo esa época mía de felicidad. Cuando mi vida no era un juego de azar, y aun podía escoger entre unas cuantas cosas.

¡¿Porque me haces esto¿Que he hecho que sea así de malo para obtener este castigo cruel, porque me martirizas de esta manera? Me odias tanto así, lo suficiente como para vender mi alma a alguien del sur de este país sabiendo lo mal caracterizados que están y lo mucho que los odio. Déjame en paz¡déjame vivir! Mi alma no es algo con lo que se puede jugar. ¿Fue por eso que me enseñaste a aprender a amar? Acaso esta es la razón de todas tus malditas enseñanzas. Jamás veré la nívea nieve del noreste del continente y tampoco podré llegar a estudiar el nuevo mundo, por que tú me has tratado como a un simple juguete. Y aunque no me hayas lastimado mi cuerpo has destrozado mi alma, pues al igual que los animales sin razonamiento yo nunca sentiré lo que es el amor, pues ni de ti lo he recibido. Aprendí a pelear mis batallas y a odiar al que me odia. Guardo rencor e ira en lo mas profundo de mi ser y todo es tú culpa. Por ti me he convertido en una muñeca vieja de porcelana cual su dueño no es de fiar. Tú me dices como es que me debo sentir en cual momento, y jamás has murmurado el nombre de "miedo", pero es que miedo no siento sino resentimiento, pues no hay nadie quien confiar en mi mundo. Si es que sigue siendo mío. Buscaré la venganza y al demonio convocaré si hace falta, solo por el gusto de verte sufrir tanto como me lo has hecho sentir a mí. Pues se que nunca fui merecedor de tanto pavor hacia mi persona. El solo hecho de ser diferente no les da el derecho, jamás se los perdonaré.

….

¿Pero que locuras estoy diciendo ahora? Como me podría vengar, soy tan solo un hijo más. Aunque sea el mayor, eso me ha hecho sufrir aun mas, pues soy yo al quien se dirigen cuando están en el hogar, que no es mucho que digamos. Como ya dije, yo no tengo palabra en esta familia. Soy solo un suspiro más, un suspiró negro y sombrío, privado a las emociones sin sentido.

Ahora miro hacia mis manos ensangrentadas y las cierro en forma de puño, sintiendo el ardor de las cortadas en mi palma mientras uso la frase –yo no tengo palabra en esta familia- como un mantra. Es una realidad. Algo más que debo aprender, mientras espero el desolado día de mi boda en silencio. No faltaré nuevamente a ninguna de mis clases, pues ya no le hallo razón a la liberad, eso es algo que utilizan los esclavos, no un burgués como yo. Ser libre no entra en mis nuevos objetivos de vida, cuales incluyen ser el fiel esposo de un desconocido, aprender a amarlo y velar su muerte. Pues no será hasta ese día en donde mi significado en esta vida cambiará, por mientras será solo algo que no es de mi incumbencia. Yo no soy quien lo decido.

"joven Rei," escucho unos suaves toquillos en la puerta, seguidos por la voz de la criada. Rápidamente, busco cualquier pedazo de tela que se encuentre cerca y me empiezo a limpiar las manos, frunciendo el ceño al sentir los tejidos contra mi piel abierta. "joven Rei¿se encuentra bien?"

"s… ¡si!" es lo único que llego a decir después vendarlas con el pedazo de tela.

"bien" suspira. "su padre lo llama a cenar"

Con movimientos rápidos busco un par de guantes en uno de los cajones para así cubrir los sangrientos vendajes. "Enseguida iré" me sorprendí de mi propia respuesta, normalmente me quejaría o simplemente diría que estoy muy ocupado con mis tareas, cosa que no era verdad. Pero debo aprender a comportarme. Desde ahora las reglas que me imponen son primera y mi libertad de último. Es prioridad.

_**-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-**_

**-Chapter 1-**

**· Ladrón ·**

_**-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-**_

Llegué al piso principal mientras nerviosamente rozaba mis manos en contra de su opuesta. La gran habitación iluminada por varios candelabros, de piso y de techo, se hallaba reinada por el silencio. Ni siquiera se escuchaban los murmullos de las criadas, cosa que era bien sorpresivo. Camino sin levantar el rostro pues sé el lugar de memoria, pero al llegar al sitio donde mi padre y madre se encontraban fui obligado a mirar. El hombre quien accedió a comprarme estaba ahí, al frente mío. Yo lo miró con desagrado, no porque sea de mi mismo sexo, tampoco por que no sea hermoso porque al contrario; sus ojos eran de un bello lavanda al igual que su cabello. Pero el solo pensar que él accedía a esta atrocidad me hacía enfermar el estomago.

"bien Rei," comenzó a decir mi padre con su típica voz llena de gracia mas sin dejar de ser mandataria. "Me gustaría introducirte al varón Bryan Kuznetov, del sur de esté país y nieto legitimo del príncipe de esas tierras." Parecía que él estuviese orgulloso de lo que hacía.

'es un maldito placer conocerlo usted hijo de su puta madre, ¿alguna vez le han dicho lo vil y desgraciado que es? Acaso se siente orgulloso de arrancarme la libertad de las manos' hubiera amado decirle eso. Pero no soy lo suficientemente valeroso como para decir algo más en contra de la palabra de mis padres. Ahora no. Por lo que solo llego a murmurar un suave, "un placer"

Él se acerca a mí, tomando suavemente mi mano y besando el cuero negro del guante sobre ella. "el placer es todo mío" maldito, yo sé tus intenciones de mantenerme como un juguete sexual sobre una cama con sabanas de seda. Lo puedo leer en la lujuria de tus ojos. Talvez engañaste a mi padre, talvez engañaste a mi familia… pero jamás me engañarás a mi. Pues yo se que yo veo este mundo de modo distinto. Y yo se que lo veo a usted, maldito _porco di __merde_, a su verdadero rostro de sin vergüenza y ladrón.

"Muy bien," exclama mi padre sacándome de mis pensamientos de odio, alejando rápidamente mi mano de la de él y volteándolo a ver. "creo que es el momento perfecto para sentarnos a cenar"

Jamás cenamos juntos. Es solo una vaga ilusión que él quiere crear para el invitado. Que somos una bella y feliz familia unida. Sabiendo que es todo una mentira, y sabiendo que yo lo sé. Por esa razón me envía una mirada como si quisiera convencerme a que no dijera ningún comentario sarcástico acerca de ello. Yo solo le sonrió falsamente. Caminando junto a mi madre hacia otra habitación en donde una gran mesa ya servida con deliciosos platillos nos esperaba. Busco sentarme en la silla mas alejada de aquel chico… pero mi padre lo agarra del hombro y siente a mi lado, mientras el busca la silla de la cabecera y mi madre a su lado, apretando sus labios para asegurarse que el color rojizo de la pintura hubiera cubierto completamente su boca.

"¿Dónde están mis hermanos?" pregunto, tomando la servilleta de tela blanca por un extremo y abriéndola sobre mi regazo. "¿No vendrán a comer con nosotros?"

Mi madre toma la copa de plata llenada con vino, tomando un sorbo de el y luego dirigiéndose a mí. "No hoy cariño" dice, "están con tu primo Darío, y no regresaran hasta mas tarde"

Suspiro. Jamás me agradaron mis hermanos, es más, había veces que sentía que los odiaba a muerte. Por que son distintos a mí, por que son primitivos. Piensan distinto, les gustan distintas cosas. Cosas que a mi parecer no tienen sentido alguno. Mientras yo me intereso en la literatura y el arte, además de la historia y la cultura. A ellos les importa un comino que signifique el ser culto. Somos distintos. Y a pesar de que yo sea el quien le interesen estas cosas, siempre he sido yo el quien no es de agrado.

Mi pensar no es suficiente.

Comimos. Solo unos cuantos comentarios entre mordidas. La mayoría por mi padre y Bryan, cosas sin importancia o sin sentido. Deportes aburridos y problemas de dinero. No que me importaran. De vez en cuando mi padre decía alguna cosa como '¿sabías que Rei es un excelente pintor?' solo para hacerme hablar, más siempre llegaba a cortar la conversación de alguna manera. A mi padre jamás le interesaron mis habilidades de conocimiento o del arte. Pero en cambio con mi hermano, a él le prestaba atención con el deporte. Es frustrante… pero he aprendido a controlar esa frustración. Yo ya terminé mi comida y suavemente limpio mis labios con la tela, dejando elegantemente los cubiertos sobre el plato vacío. Ya han pasado más de una hora, y al parecer ha empezado a nevar. Antes amaba salir afuera y jugar con aquella blanca belleza, pero desde hace ya unos años no he vuelto a tocarla por mi voluntad o por diversión. No es correcto.

Pasamos al salón principal nuevamente, y en cuanto nos sentábamos la puerta comenzó a sonar de una manera brusca y algo desesperada. "No se preocupen, la criada abrirá." Murmuró mi madre, mientras sonreía amablemente. Jamás entendí porque uno no podía abrir si estaba a solo veinte pasos de la puerta. Es estúpido.

En unos minutos, una mujer de cabello café oscuro caminó corriendo a través de la habitación, disculpándose con mis padres y llegando a la puerta. Yo estaba distraído con el tapiz de la pared en ese momento, la señora murmuró algo y luego una voz gruesa y grave le dijo algo más. Unos pasos… el sacudido de la ropa para quitar la nieve….unos zapatos rechinando y los zapatos de cuero café de la criada que lo seguían…. y una voz.

Fría y calculadora. Murmurando, "Buenas noches _M'lady_, _Mi __senore..._" su acento era del norte de este continente... algo que pude distinguir muy bien... "Soy Kai Hiwatari, y vengo por…esto…"

Levanto mi rostro, por curiosidad…aun sin mirar al hombre… sino concentrarme en ese pedazo de papiro. Mi padre lo leyó y sonrió largamente. Cosa que me asustó por un momento… de nuevo, busco esa misma pared que tan detenidamente examinaba. "Por supuesto, por supuesto… ¿Tiene alguna maleta _senore_ Hiwatari?"

"Solo esta bolsa de cuero, _senore_" murmuró esa voz de nuevo.

Mi padre se aclaró la garganta. "Rei, te presento tu nuevo guardia personal." Dijo, tan rápidamente que yo apenas si lo llegué a entender. Sacudí mi cabeza dos veces y lo voltee a ver tan repentinamente que mi cabeza dolió un poco al hacerlo.

"¿Qué?" exclamó, y para mi horrible sorpresa mi ahora prometido lo hace igual y al mismo tiempo.

¿Un cuidador? ¿Acaso ahora soy un caballo o algo aparente? Pero fue en ese preciso momento cuando me atreví a mirar al hombre recién llegado. Y fue en ese preciso momento cuando mis ojos se perdieron nuevamente, pero esta vez en algo hermoso. Esos orbes, de ese color tan diferente a los que yo normalmente veo. Era de un color rojo sangre. Un bello color rubí…con hermoso brillo hipnotizante. Su piel, era tan pálida…mientras que la mía se había quemado por el horroroso sol… cual he tratado de evitar tan arduamente. Alto…aunque yo era bien alto igual… el lo era aun mas, si había escuchado antes que las personas del norte eran mas altas que las del sur. Me he preguntado por que. No puedo evitar sonrojarme… ya que sus ojos no se separan de mi cuerpo y persona. Talvez solo mira con lo que debe trabajar. Nada especial. Solo yo siendo tonto. Después de todo, estoy comprometido ahora… y no es algo que yo pueda evitar…

"¿Tienes algún problema Rei?" preguntó mi padre desafiante… talvez notó mi desagrado al principio, o talvez vio mi cara de tonto y boca abierta por aquel chico.

Sacudo mi cabeza, al igual que él. "Si…es decir…no, no…yo estoy bien con…esto…" balbuceo. ¿Balbuceo? ¿Yo? Nunca lo he hecho…por nadie, por nada…que raro es esto.

¿Que me está ocurriendo?

"Rei Kon," murmura el dueño de esos rubíes ojos, mientras sin yo darme cuenta toma mi mano y la besa, pero esta vez me sonrojo y le sonrío, "será un placer servirle…"

**To Be Continue…**

_**-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-.:'¨:.-**_


End file.
